


Keep My Heart

by InkFire_Scribe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkFire_Scribe/pseuds/InkFire_Scribe
Summary: Adorable little fluff!fic for Anglachel54, based on their prompt for a Bilbo/Tauriel scene (because rarepairs are fun). Written on the spur of the moment. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.





	Keep My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anglachel54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/gifts).



Kili lay on his back, tossing his runestone up into the air and catching it again without hardly looking at it. He was so familiar with the rock it might have been part of his own body. Up, down, up, down, up - his hand moved to the right spot, but it never fell into his hand. Startled out of his reverie, he blinked, looking up at the faint outline of his brother, silent in the dark cell. Fili had a finger to his lips, and pointed at the door with his free hand. Kili became suddenly aware of whispered beyond the bars, and hurried to his feet, fumbling with the runestone when his brother pushed it back into his hands. 

Together, they crept to the door and pressed their faces against the cool metal, listening intently. One voice was definitely Bilbo's. It had the precise accents of the Hobbit's prim tone, but none of the usual educated superiority. The brothers traded a look and strained to see down the path, but the pair were evidently well out of sight, their voices carried along to the cells by the buffeting wind off the river far below. The second voice, higher and smoother, was definitely elven. 

"How do I know, Bilbo? You might have courted a hundred girls since we saw each other last. It was nigh twenty years ago, and that's much longer for you than I." 

Again, the brothers glanced at one another. Kili mouthed "guard captain" silently, and Fili nodded, a slow grin spreading across his face. They knew as well as anyone that the stoic mask worn by most elves was just a show. They loved a good lark as well as anyone, and they were dreadfully sappy romantics. At least when dwarves romanced their women, it was in functional dwarven fashion, and cuter than anything an elf could imagine. 

"You know me, Tauriel. I haven't, and I wouldn't. I gave my heart to you, and you never gave it back." There was a tender smile in his tone, and the dwarves grinned at one another in the dark. 

"I... don't want to give it back. It's very dear to me."

 

"Then don't." The rush of the river filled the silence with the whispering voice of nature, as though the water and air and stone were all egging the hobbit on, urging him to say what all their listeners wanted him to say. "How about spring?"  


 

"Spring?" The elf sounded puzzled, but there was a smile in her voice, just as there had been in the hobbit's.  


 

"A spring wedding. I'd like to see you with flowers in your hair again."  


 

From every cell along the path, the dreamy sighs of happy dwarves echoed like wind in the trees, and somewhere farther up the path, the sniffle of an elf came back to them.   


 

"Beautiful," muttered the elf. "So beautiful. I must tell the king."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or requests for me, I'd love to hear them! You can find stories like this and more on my website; www.inkfire.net!


End file.
